rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Laelia Furfuracea
This character is the property of KuraiJack. Appearance Laelia wears a dark purple long sleeve leather jacket over a black shirt and jet black plain throwsers with a dark purple combat skirt. She also wears a small dark purple cloak and a white obi sash around her lower torso. She has dark brown hair with a black ribbon. There are black metal gauntlets on her forearms to reinforce her punches and to block attacks from weapons. Underneath one of them she has a friendship bracelet given to her by Gretel. She also has armour on her upper torso and legs. Her leg armour and shoes have rocket boosters that help her move faster and allows her to hover half a metre above ground. A pair of royal purple robotic feathered wings are inside the armour on her upper torso. These help her to control her flight as she hovers. Personality Laelia is a calm, disciplined soldier. Laelia obeys orders without any hesitation and would risk her own life to protect her teammates. She also is slightly arrogant. She finds that she needs her abilities challenged to have purpose in life and is a great believer in personal strength. She has no respect for those who don't earn their positions through hard work and dedication. When not on duty, she spends a lot of her free time studying and learning about different fighting styles, her favourite is Mulan Jade's own style of Five-to-one. During battle, Laelia's personality changes from a calm girl into a fierce individual with a powerful desire to win. She rarely holds back in a fight. If she spots someone of interest she will ask them to battle her so that she can fully analyse their fighting style. She hates to lose or fail at a mission. She has great respect for her mother and often writes to her. Laelia has a deep love of dark chocolate and likes things smaller than her. She can sometimes be found looking at small realistic doll houses. Weapons and abilities Laelia is very quick and agile due to her mother training her to be a gymnast. She also has learned a few Five-to-One fighting styles from her former teammate Kurai. She managed to master Staring Tiger, Roaring Lion, Soaring Eagle, Idle Turtle and Jade Mantis with his help. Like Mulan, Laelia uses a series of quick counter strikes to subdue her opponents and dodges their attacks by using a series of small movements and steps that can be compared to a elegant dance. Laelia also has rocket boosters in her legs and feet that help her move faster and allows her to hover half a metre above ground. She also has retractable robotic wings in the armour around her upper torso. These help her to control her flight as she hovers. Laelias main weapon is a cutlass that's about a third of a metre long. The design of the blade is based on the design of Mulan Jades wasp blade. It's very durable and is also quite effective when fighting in small spaces. Her armour is made out of non magnetic metals. Backstory Laelia grew up in a small village in the east of Vale. She was the daughter of a skilled gymnast who was a former huntress. Her mother often forced her to be the best she could be through intense training routines, Despit this, she did her best to be a good mother for Laelia and always supported her. After Laelia turned twelve, a old friend of her mother nicknamed Master saw Laelias potential and offered to train her to unlock her true potential. Both Laelia and her mother agreed and she went of to study under his command. She then worked and trained with a number of young combat students. Two of them, Kurai and Gretel became very good friends and teammates. Kurai taught her the Five-To-One stances his mother taught him and she became a skilled ally. But after a while, Gretel began to have doubts about Master and decided to leave. She tried to convince Kurai and Laelia to come with her and become famous hunters, but after Kurai declined the offer Laelia also declined in case it would upset her mother. After Gretel left Masters organization, Laelia got bored of chasing weak criminals and wanted to test her skills against the strongest opponents she could find. Kurai noticed this and let her leave the organization pretending that she went missing. A few days after leaving, Laelia tried to apply for Beacon, but she didn't make it in time to enroll. About a day later, she was recruited by a organization called Astraea who promised to satisfy her hunger for a challenge. She now works for them as a mercenary. Notes and trivia * Her theme song is Cryoshell - Murky. * Astraea is a organization that belongs to Maki Kuronami. * Laelia furfuracea is the name of a species of orchid found in Mexico. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Fan Made Fauna Category:Female Category:Accepted Character